Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{30s + 10r}{10s} + \dfrac{15r + 15}{10s}$ You can assume $r,s,t \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{30s + 10r + 15r + 15}{10s}$ $k = \dfrac{30s + 25r + 15}{10s}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{6s + 5r + 3}{2s}$